Double Vie
by Selina Lex
Summary: Trad.C'est l'histoire mais revisitée. Bella mène une double vie. Elle tente de tuer son ex petit ami et ne comprend pas la haine que lui voue son partenaire de biologie. Tiré de Buffy The Vampire Slayer
1. Chapter 1

_**Double Vie**_

**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**

**Traduction de Lex Lina**

**Infos sur la fiction originale : 2908907 – « Double Life » - Rated T – fiction complète en 24 chapitres**

**Résumé : ****C'est l'histoire mais revisitée. Bella mène une double vie. Elle tente de tuer son ex petit ami et ne comprend pas la haine que lui voue son partenaire de biologie. Tiré de Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 1**

Je ne suis à Forks que depuis quelques jours.

_Mon dieu mais est-ce qu'il ne fait que pleuvoir ici ?_

Charlie a été vraiment cool avec tout ces changements. Il m'a acheté une bonne vieille bagnole, qui à ma grande surprise, me plait beaucoup.

Par contre, ma mère n'était pas aussi calme avec tout ce déménagement. Elle a vraiment tenté de me faire rester auprès d'elle et Phil. Mais, j'ai décidé que je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec Charlie. Après tout, c'est mon père.

Ma première semaine au lycée était chiante au possible. Les gens me mataient comme si j'étais une sorte de rock star. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, mais apparemment, ils ne pensent pas comme moi.

J'ai rencontré quelques nouvelles têtes. Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler… et Mike. Je vous jure, ce mec n'est jamais allé à Hollywood. Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier morceau de chocolat servi sur un plateau d'argent. Ce qui, croyez moi, ne vous laisse pas une agréable sensation. En fait, la plupart des mecs me regardent comme ça.

_Quoi ? Est ce que toutes les autres filles sont laides ou un truc du genre ?_

Mais, malgré tout, je ne pense pas pouvoir être comparée à EUX.

Ils sont assis à une des tables de la cafétéria, à l'opposée de celle où je suis assise avec mes nouveaux…amis. Ils sont cinq. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'ils sont Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Incroyablement magnifiques, avec un corps parfait et une peau blanche laiteuse. J'ai l'impression d'être Big Foot à coté… Je ne sais pourquoi, je me suis plus sentie attirée par celui nommé Edward.

Mais, quand j'y repense maintenant, la seule raison était le fait qu'il ressemble à un dieu. En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas dû à sa personnalité. Ce mec est un CON !

Je n'avais encore rien fait de mal, mais pour le cours de Bio, j'ai du m'asseoir à coté de lui. Et il semblait préféré s'asseoir à coté d'une limace géante plutôt qu'à coté de moi.

Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Et ça, ça me saoule. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi méchant parvient… malheureusement… à faire en sorte que je l'apprécie ? enfin… en quelque sorte.

Pourtant la chose la plus étrange qui se soit produite est… qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

_Je sais, c'est drôle hein ?_

En fait, il m'a sauvé en évitant que je me fasse écrasée par un fourgon. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange car il se tenait tellement loin et là… BOOM ! Il me plaque au sol. Il affirme que c'est mon imagination mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'il me fasse avaler un truc pareil. Je peux jurer sur les cercles de l'enfer qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net à son sujet.

Généralement, je n'ai pas besoin de protection… étant la personne que je suis.

_Une Elue… Une Tueuse._

Normalement, ce serait à MOI de LE protéger ! Mais il ne me paraît pas comme une personne qui aurait besoin d'aide.

Depuis ce moment, il y a une tension constante entre nous.

_Haine et amour…_

Comme on dit, la vie est bizarre mais l'amour est burlesque. Si seulement, j'avais pu deviner à quel point notre relation serait _bizarre_.

**xoxo**

_**Pari Tenu ! Pari Perdu ! Pari Rendu !**_

_**A Virginie, grande fan de Buffy devant l'Eternel ^^ (toi qui me fait commencer une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai pas le temps, profites de cette victoire car la prochaine fois, tu ne gagneras pas ! )**_

_**Sinon, j'ai prévu deux chap par semaine et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent encore dans ce périple !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Double Vie**_

**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**

**Traduction de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 2**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?_

C'est comme s'il pense que je suis une sorte de déchet toxique ou un truc du genre.

« Bella. ».

_Je veux dire que... Je n'ai même jamais dit un seul mot à ce mec !_

« Bella ! ».

La voix de Jessica finit par infiltrer mes pensées. Je lève les yeux vers elle. « Hmmm ? ».

Elle répond avec un petit gloussement agaçant. « Edward Cullen est en train de te regarder. ». Mike regarde, à son tour, la table des Cullen et fixe Edward. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce gamin.

Je rétorque. « Comme si je m'en souciais. ». Puis, je retourne mon attention sur mon assiette.

Elle reste choquée. « Qui ne le ferait pas ! Je connais des filles qui paieraient pour sortir avec un mec comme lui.».

Je gronde. « Tant mieux pour elles. ».

Edward… Edward… Edward… Elle ne fait que parler de lui. Et je ne fait que penser à lui.

Jess me regarde avec un mélange de confusion et de surprise dans le regard. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? ».

Je tente de répondre. « Non… C'est juste que… Laisses tomber. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, OK ? ».

Je prends mon plateau et le jette dans la poubelle en sortant. Alors que j'avance, je jette un coup d'œil rapide, par dessus mon épaule vers l'endroit où il est assit. Ses yeux sont fixés droit sur moi, avec un petit sourire narquois sur son visage parfait. S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, j'y retournerais bien pour lui retirer. Dégoutée, je me retourne et me dirige vers les portes de sortie.

_Je me fous du règlement, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en Bio en ce moment._

Un froid glacial dans l'air me transperce quand je sors du lycée.

_Brrr… C'est pas un peu tard pour qu'il fasse aussi froid ? Je veux dire, purée, on est tout de même à la mi avril !_

Avançant péniblement et m'emmitouflant un peu plus dans mon manteau, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Derrière moi, de lourds bruits de pas attirent mon attention.

C'est Mike. « Hé Bella ! Bella ! ».

_Nan sérieux ?_

Il demande, légèrement hors d'haleine, quand il finit par me rattraper. « Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? ».

Je resserre mes bras contre moi et frotte le sol de mon pied. « Je ne sais pas Mike, partout sauf ici. ».

Il me regarde, confus. Purée, même moi je suis confuse. Le fait de penser à Edward me submerge et ça commence à me rendre dingue.

_Pourquoi il s'est permis de me sauver ? Pourquoi être aimable un jour, puis un crétin diabolique le lendemain ?_

Je déteste vraiment quand les gens me retournent la tête et c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Alors, je décide donc que j'ai besoin de sécher le reste de la journée et d'aller quelque part, n'importe où, tant que c'est isolé.

Mike me regarde, l'air compréhensif. « Mauvaise journée, hein ? ».

Je marmonne. « Tu n'as pas idée. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. ». Je me tourne brusquement et me dirige vers ma bagnole.

« Est-ce que c'est Cullen ? ». La dureté de sa voix tranche l'air et arrête mes pas. Seulement pour un moment.

Je réponds par dessus mon épaule, avant de reprendre ma route. « J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. ». Je pars rapidement et ouvre en grand ma portière. Je démarre avant même qu'elle ne soit refermée. J'ai vraiment trop envie de sortir de là. J'ai vraiment besoin de botter le cul de quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison merdique, des larmes commencent à jaillir de mes yeux.

_Mon dieu, pourquoi ?_

J'essuie mes yeux et tente de me convaincre de reprendre le dessus. Surtout qu'à Phoenix, il y a des gens qui me détestaient et je ne pleurais pas. Même certains mecs que j'aimais étaient odieux avec moi.

_Alors pourquoi est ce que cela serait si différent avec Edward ? Ouais… Je l'aime… Mais comment ? Je ne suis pas complètement sûre._

Alors que je suis en train de sortir de ma place de stationnement, je remarque que Mike est toujours là. Mais, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Je souhaite vraiment être capable de disparaître sur place, quand je vois que c'est _lui_.

**xoxo**

_**J'adore car elle est tout aussi torturée que Buffy ^^**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Double Vie**_

**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**

**Traduction de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 3**

Ils semblent se disputer pour quelque raison. Edward est nettement plus calme que Mike qui fait une scène. Alors que je conduis jusqu'à eux, je me penche sur le siège et baisse la vitre du côté passager quand j'entends Mike dire. « Dégages Cullen ! Laisses la tranquille ! ».

Edward croise ses bras et porte un air confiant sur son visage parfait. Son ton est mortellement calme. « Retournes en cours Mike. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. ».

« Putain comme si… ». J'interromps Mike alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, en criant par la fenêtre.

« Hé ! ». Ils se tournent et me regardent. « Pourriez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? ». Edward lève un sourcil et Mike fulmine. Je m'apprête à repartir quand Edward répond.

« Bella, puis je te parler avant que tu t'en ailles ? ».

« Non ! ».

_Purée, pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau vient de dire que je suis idiote à répondre ça ?_

Je reformule ma réponse. « A quel sujet ? ». D'abord, il ne dit rien, mais indique, d'un mouvement de tête, que Mike est toujours là. Je soupire. « Mike. Je vais bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Mais… ». J'ajoute quand il commence à partir. « Merci de ton attention. Vraiment. ». Il semble prêt à dire autre chose, mais se ravise et repart vers le bâtiment. Je l'interpelle une nouvelle fois. « Salut ! ». Il lève un bras pour montrer qu'il m'a entendu mais continue à marcher. Je dérive mon regard vers le visage d'Edward et demande d'une voix glaciale. « Quoi ? ».

« Tu veux peut être éteindre ton moteur ou tu risques de ne plus avoir d'essence. ».

Je réponds. « Ca va être si long que ça ? ». D'accord. Je me redresse dans mon siège et tourne la clef. Le silence est assourdissant. Je regarde vers lui. Il reste debout là, décontracté.

Je me lance. « Alors ? ».

« Est ce que tu es pressée d'aller quelque part ou est-ce que je t'ennuie ? ».

« Ben, tu m'ennuies pas mal. Ouais. Et je dois aller quelque part. ».

_Ah ouais ? Où ça ? Bon, ok je ne dois pas vraiment y aller mais j'ai besoin de partir d'ici…_

Il souligne. « Au milieu de la journée ? ».

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tu rates le lycée tout le temps. Et, où as-tu prévu d'en venir avec cette petite conversation ou tu comptes juste me faire perdre mon temps ? ». Je commence vraiment à me mettre en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Si ce gars savait qui je suis réellement sous cette peau, il saurait qu'il y a mieux à faire que de m'énerver. Ce qui est drôle est que mes mots ne sont qu'une facette de mes sentiments. J'aimerais être polie, rester et parler avec ce mec parfait, mais quelque chose dans mes tripes me dit de ne pas le faire.

Il soupire. « Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi envers toi. ». Il marque une pause et réfléchit un instant. « Tu ne sais pas combien tu affectes les personnes autour de toi, pas vrai ? ».

OK, si ça ce n'est pas vague.

J'étouffe un éclat de rire. Oh ouais j'ai tout compris. J'ai fait en sorte que tous les garçons, sauf celui qui compte vraiment, tombent follement amoureux de moi.

Je repose ma tête sur mon bras qui tend vers l'extérieur. Au bout d'un moment, je le regarde. Magnifique, parfait et plein de grâce. Edward. Debout tel un dieu, baignant dans un rayon de soleil qui le fait littéralement scintiller. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux de la manière la plus incroyable. Dommage que l'intérieur ne soit pas aussi parfait que l'extérieur.

« Edward. Je ne te comprends pas. Dès que tu m'as rencontré, tu me détestais et… ».

Il me coupe férocement. « Je ne te détestais pas. ».

« Ouais c'est ça. ». Je lève les yeux au ciel. « On peut dire que tu as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amitié alors ? et maintenant… ». Je fais une pause avant de continuer, la colère teintant de plus en plus ma voix. « Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de me sauver la vie ? Je sais que tu me détestes vraiment alors ne… ».

Sa voix est tout aussi coléreuse. « Tu penses que je te déteste ? ».

« OH ! Je sais que c'est le cas ! ».

« Bella… ».

« Tu sais quoi Edward ? Laisses tomber. Je dois y aller. ». Je redémarre la voiture et part, le laissant debout là. Mais pas comme un idiot. Je pourrais me frapper tellement je suis énervée.

_Bien joué Bella ! Il pourrait montrer de l'intérêt pour toi et tu viens de tout exploser !_

Je sors du parking et me dirige vers la plage Coldwind. Supposant que l'air marin m'aidera à m'éclaircir les idées…. Ça ou du crack.

Je me penche en avant et regarde le ciel au travers du pare-brise. Des nuages s'accumulent et il fait, rapidement, de plus en plus sombre. Je marmonne. « Oh génial, encore plus de pluie. ». Ca va surement me tomber dessus une fois sur la plage. Au moins, le temps sera en accord avec mon humeur. Mes pensées s'égarent, une nouvelle fois, vers Edward. Où est-il allé ? En partant, je l'ai vu qui se dirigeait vers sa voiture…. Mais est ce qu'il est parti ?

La pluie commence à tomber quand je gare ma caisse dans le parking sablonneux. Le vent fouette mon visage et mes cheveux quand je sors. En soupirant, je marche vers l'océan. Le sable parvient à faire son chemin dans mes chaussures alors que je m'assois sur la plage, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais en ce moment. Je suis proche du bord de l'eau, juste hors de portée de l'écume des plus grosses vagues. Rapprochant mes genoux sous mon menton, je ferme les yeux et inspire l'air salé.

J'entre dans une sorte de transe, les yeux fixant l'eau grise. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, mais soudain, je ressens la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. La sensation de picotement monte et descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et j'en frissonne. Je me redresse doucement et me retourne.

Par l'enfer, je souhaite que je puisse me tourner et fuir ce que je viens de voir. Une partie de moi veut le faire, mais une autre part, ce côté Tueuse me dit de rester. A l'heure actuelle, je préfèrerais faire face à une centaine de démons plutôt que de lui faire face.

Mon ex.

Angel.

Le vampire qui a perdu son âme.

**xoxo**

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Double Vie**_

**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**

**Traduction de Lex Lina**

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 4**

C'est par ma faute qu'il a perdu son âme. Tout ce qu'il a fait était m'aimer, puis… BAM ! Elle est partie. Depuis il n'est qu'un maniaque psycho et diabolique. Sympa la relation hein ? Et il essaie toujours de me tuer, pour '_qu'il se sente plus humain'_ comme il dit.

Je me rince l'œil. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il a ce regard qui dit _'Je suis sexy et mortel… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore malgré tout ?_'. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète en ce moment. Là, je veux juste m'en sortir en vie.

_Purée, comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ?_

Il engage la conversation. Sa voix est basse. « Salut chérie. On n'est pas guillerette aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Un tonnerre de velours.

Mortel.

Je pense qu'au fond de moi… Mais vraiment profondément... je l'aime encore. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Le détester est un peu plus facile à chaque fois qu'il tente de me tuer.

Je hoche ma tête vers lui. « Angel. ». Je ne prends même pas la peine de demander pourquoi il est ici. Facile à deviner... Je respire encore. Et, c'est un des points au sommet de la liste des choses à rectifier selon Angel.

« Je devais te voir… Ou, juste finir ce que j'ai commencé. ». Il marche doucement vers moi, mais je reste ancrée sur place. Il me tourne autour puis s'arrête. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

_Bouges Bella !_

Mais, mes pieds ne m'obéissent pas. Ils ne le font pas souvent d'ailleurs.

Ma voix est mortellement calme. « Ecartes-toi de moi. ». Je le sens quand il tente d'atteindre mon cou. Je me tourne et mon poing rencontre sa mâchoire. Il grogne de surprise, mais il ne trébuche qu'à peine. Une poussée d'adrénaline me traverse quand je saute en arrière, prête au combat, attendant qu'il attaque.

Ce qu'il a fait.

Je roule loin de lui et lui lance un coup de pied dans le dos.

Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal. Mais, pas autant que ce que reçoit Angel. Il se tourne brusquement et saisit mon pied dans les airs pour me renverser sur le dos. Alors qu'il bondit, je replis mes genoux sur ma poitrine et relève mes pieds.

Son torse se connecte avec mes pieds alors qu'il me tombait dessus et je le rejette par-dessus ma tête, sur le sable. Il atterrit six mètres plus loin. On se remet debout à une vitesse inhumaine, mais j'y parviens plus rapidement. Je cours vers lui et le frappe à la tête. Elle part sur le côté mais il s'en remet si prestement que je n'étais pas préparée. Le sol se rapproche quand il m'attrape brutalement.

J'avais oublié les arbres.

Ils sont alignés tout au long de la plage. Et soudain, je suis projetée sur l'un d'eux. Mon dos entre en collision avec le tronc massif avec un crac écœurant et je tombe au sol. Angel m'attaque à nouveau, se jetant sur moi. Remercions le ciel pour les réflexes obtenus en étant une Tueuse. Je m'écarte à temps. Il se retrouve à la base du tronc et se cogne la tête, mais assez fort apparemment car il se redresse déjà. Je suis déjà debout, mon dos me signalant douloureusement son agonie. Je sors la dague cachée dans ma botte et lève mon bras, le menaçant avec l'arme.

Il reste là. Son regard soutenant le mien. Nos respirations sont haletantes et irrégulières. Nos cheveux sont trempés et nous collent au visage.

Il déclare. « Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. ».

Je baisse mon bras et en échange, lui donne un violent coup de pieds dans les parties. Il laisse échapper un gémissement quand il tombe à genoux, haletant de douleur.

En repartant, je réponds. « Laisses moi le temps. ».

**xoxo**

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 5**

Je retourne à ma voiture, me sentant un peu mieux… mais aussi… un peu plus mal. Je me sens mieux car j'ai pu évacuer ma colère et ma frustration sur Angel. Mais, c'est aussi parce qu'il est apparu que je me sens un peu plus mal.

Ne me méprenez pas ! Lui botter le cul était génial mais comme je le disais avant… au plus profond de moi, je crois que je l'aime encore.

Mon esprit retourne directement vers Edward. Génial, je dois encore le voir demain. Peut-être est-ce que je peux sécher les cours ? L'idée me traverse l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde.

Je finis par arriver à ma caisse. Ne semble-t-elle pas un peu penchée sur le côté ? J'inspecte les pneus et grogne.

Quel con ! Ce crétin a crevé mes pneus. Sans mentionner que la pluie, qui n'était qu'une bruine, est maintenant une averse.

_Génial, tout simplement génial._

J'ouvre la porte pour retrouver mon manteau et mon sac à dos.

Hé bien… Il semblerait que ça va être une longue marche pour rentrer à la maison. Et là, est-ce que Charlie va comprendre pourquoi je veux un téléphone portable ? Ça ne pourrait être plus clair ?

Je retourne sur la route. La pluie tombe plus fort, le ciel se fait plus sombre et il commence à être tard. Je suis trempée jusqu'à l'os et je grelotte. Chacun de mes pas devient plus forcé et hésitant. Quelque chose de chaud coule sur un coté de mon visage. Ça dure depuis un moment mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je lève ma main et touche l'endroit, avant d'apporter ma main proche de mon visage pour voir ce que c'est. Du sang.

_Génial ! Je vais mourir avant d'atteindre ma maison._

Je commence à me sentir fébrile et chaude.

_Nan ! En fait je vais tomber malade puis… je vais mourir avant d'atteindre ma maison._

Maintenant, je suis près du lycée. Je regarde ma montre. Putain qu'il fait sombre alors qu'il n'est que 16h. le lycée doit être encore ouvert pour ceux qui ont des activités extra scolaires. J'espère juste pouvoir y arriver.

Je ralentis un peu plus. Mes pieds trainent dans l'herbe boueuse et j'ai l'impression qu'ils pèsent quinze kilos chacun.

Je cris quand mon pied se prend dans une racine et que je m'étale par terre. Je ne prends pas la peine de me relever. Je ne le veux pas. Je veux juste rester allongée ici pour toujours.

J'ai une douleur aigue sur le côté, d'où je peux sentir le sang chaud qui en suinte aussi. Tous les os de mon corps sont douloureux.

Je maudis Angel pour ça… Je dois souffrir probablement plus que lui… ce qui n'était pas censé arriver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas juste me tuer et passer à autre chose ? Apparemment, mon esprit ne pense plus clairement.

Ces pensées me traversent l'esprit quand j'entends une voiture qui se gare sur le bas-côté. Je tourne ma tête pour voir une silhouette approcher.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ».

_Oh mon dieu, pas lui._

Sa voix pénètre mon esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward se montre toujours au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin… non point que j'ai besoin d'aide. Apparemment, il ne sait pas encore qui je suis, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Je suis surement déformée à l'heure qu'il est.

Il demande prudemment, se rapprochant. Il me retourne, me retrouvant sur le dos, face à la pluie. Je l'entends reprendre son souffle.

Nous y voilà.

Dans une seconde maintenant….

« BELLA ! ».

Je demande, comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours. « Hmmm. Quoi ? ». Edward s'agenouille rapidement et me prend dans ses bras. Je gémis de protestation.

Il demande. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? ». Sa voix exprime de l'inquiétude autant que de la colère.

Je réponds, groggy. « Rien. J'ai trébuché. ».

Il ne me trouve pas drôle du tout. Sa voix est sérieuse. « Les gens ne ressemblent pas à cela quand ils trébuchent. Bien qu'il soit facile de croire que _tu_ sois simplement tombée. ».

Ça m'énerve. Je gronde. « Reposes moi. Maintenant. ».

Il rit. « Surement pas. ». D'une certaine manière, il est parvenu à ouvrir la porte du côté passager et m'installe sur le siège. Ma tête prend appui sur l'appui-tête. Je suis complètement trempée et je vais surement laisser du sang sur son siège en cuir blanc.

_Très bien, ça lui fera un souvenir de moi._

Edward s'installe du côté conducteur et se tourne pour me regarder. Aussitôt qu'il voit mon visage, il tourne son visage sur la route. « Bella. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait. ».

Je grogne, tournant ma tête vers la vitre. « Non. ». Je remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas démarré la voiture. Je me tourne pour le regarder. Il en fait autant alors que je me penche pour mettre le contact. « Alors… ».

« Je ne te ramène pas chez toi avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. ».

Il est pale, serrant fortement le volant et respirant par la bouche.

_C'est quoi le problème ?_

Je crie. « Je te l'ai dit. J'ai glissé sur un putain de truc ! ». Il me regarde encore, doutant de mes propos. Je croise les bras. Il soupire et pose son front contre le volant.

C'est à ce moment que j'ouvre ma portière aussi vite que je peux et pars en courant.

**xoxo**

_**Je recherche quelqu'un qui serait prêt(e) à m'aider dans la traduction de cette fiction. n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, je ne souhaite pas l'abandonner. Plus de renseignements dans le chapitre de Princes 09.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31 que je ne remercierais jamais assez de m'aider dans mes traductions !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 6**

Mon sac à dos et ma veste sont encore par terre. Je les ramasse au passage, en courant. Edward est juste derrière moi, à ma poursuite. Soudain, il me plaque par derrière. Ma mâchoire heurte brutalement le sol et j'ouvre ma lèvre en la mordant. Le goût métallique du sang se répand sur ma langue.

_Délicieux…_

Il s'agenouille près de moi, me clouant au sol. Sa respiration est hachée, essayant de me tenir immobilisée.

Il dit doucement. « Bella… Écoute-moi. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. N'essaie plus jamais de me fuir, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je peux te le garantir. »

« Et bien, c'est une promesse que tu n'auras pas à tenir. ». Je m'extirpe de son étreinte, me lève et me met à courir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux.

Il crie. « Stop ! Bella… ». Je sais qu'il est, de nouveau, après moi mais il ne court pas aussi vite qu'avant. Quand je suis suffisamment loin de lui, je m'arrête pour me retourner et le regarder.

Il en fait autant.

« Edward, reste juste loin de moi, OK ! Ecoute, il y a des trucs que je ne peux expliquer donc ne me le demande pas ! ». Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Elles se mêlent à la pluie qui me trempe jusqu'à la moelle. Quand je remarque qu'il avance doucement vers moi, je fais quelques pas en arrière.

« Au moins, laisses moi te ramener chez toi. ».

Mon visage doit exprimer un mélange de crainte et de méfiance.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas sous cette pluie, pas dans ton état en tout cas. ».

Je ne lui réponds pas.

« On ne parlera pas OK ? Laisse-moi juste t'aider. ».

Mes yeux scrutent son visage. Si honnête et magnifique. Gentil Edward. Rien à voir avec Angel.

Je fulmine en passant à côté de lui et attrape mes affaires. « Bon OK. Mais je ne parlerais pas. ».

Nous roulons en silence et arrivons devant chez Charlie en moins de trois minutes. J'attrape la poignée. « Salut ».

Il tente. « Attends… ». J'attends. «Tu n'as pas ta caisse. ».

Je réponds. « Ouais? Et alors? ».

« Tu serais d'accord si que je passe te chercher demain ? ».

Je réfléchis rapidement.

_Il a raison (incroyable hein !) Je n'ai pas ma caisse, et c'est juste pour __cette fois après tout… Je ferai en sorte que ça le soit._

Je continue à sortir de la voiture. « Pourquoi pas. ».

Il dit dans mon dos. « Je te vois demain matin. ». Je claque la portière et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, jetant, à nouveau, un coup d'œil à ma montre. 16h47. Ha! Charlie ne sera pas à la maison avant 18h. Dès que j'entre dans la maison, je vais vers le téléphone et appelle Charlie.

Ça sonne deux fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

_« Allo ? »__._

« Hé Papa, c'est moi. ».

_« Bell ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive __chérie ? »._

« Euh. Je suis allée faire un tour à la plage, tout à l'heure et j'ai dû rouler sur un clou ou un truc du genre. Mais pour résumer, j'ai deux pneus à plat. Donc, il a fallu que je rentre à pieds. ».

_« Tu as fait tout ce chemin à pied__s ? Sous ce temps ? »._

« Ouais, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Ecoutes, tu penses que tu pourrais ramener ma camionnette à la maison ? ».

_« Bien sûr, je rentrerais __donc un peu plus tard que prévu. »._

« OK. Merci Papa. ».

Je raccroche, exhalant une bouffée d'air, et monte péniblement les escaliers. Je m'extirpe de mes fringues. Ensuite, je saute dans la douche.

_Putain, ça fait du bien !_

Je laisse l'eau chaude laver toute ma confusion et ma douleur. Je sens un picotement quand l'eau frappe une certaine partie de mon dos. Probablement à l'endroit où j'ai été projetée contre l'arbre et que sous l'impact, je l'ai coupé en deux.

Après ma douche, je me tourne pour que mon dos soit face au miroir et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il y a une longue entaille qui s'étend de mes omoplates jusqu'en bas, à gauche de ma taille. Cela ne saigne plus mais si cela ne se referme pas rapidement, il va falloir que je sois courageuse et que je me fasse recoudre. Grimaçant à cette idée, j'inspecte les autres dommages infligés par Angel. En plus de l'entaille dans mon dos, une coupure sur mon front, ma lèvre ouverte et une collection de bleus que j'arriverais, heureusement, à dissimuler, ce n'est pas trop méchant. J'ai déjà surmonté des blessures liées aux combats qui m'ont presque envoyée à l'hôpital.

Tout à coup, une pensée traverse mon esprit…

_Charlie ! __Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire en me voyant ?_

Je murmure. « Oh merde. ».

_Humm… Il faut que je réfléchisse… Oh ! Je sais !_

Je vais lui dire que je me suis ramassée en descendant l'escalier et que je me suis cognée la tête contre le coin du mur.

_Hé !__ C'est suffisamment crédible._

Ainsi, je retourne dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Aux alentours de 19h30, j'entends deux voitures dans l'allée. L'une est, à l'évidence, ma camionnette. Charlie entre au moment où j'arrive en bas des escaliers.

Il crie par-dessus la pluie. « Merci Les ! ». Puis, il ferme la porte.

« Hé Papa. »

« Salut Bell… » Il s'interrompt en me voyant. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête ? ».

« Oh, ça.» Je hausse les épaules. « J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers et je me suis cogné la tête sur le coin du mur. ».

Il demande en s'approchant. « Ça va ? ».

Je réponds comme si rien n'était. « Oh Ouais… Hé, merci d'avoir ramené mon camion à la maison. C'est très sympa, vraiment. ».

Il me contemple très attentivement avant de répondre. « Ouais, à ce propos Bell. Tes pneus ont plutôt l'air d'avoir été lacérés par quelqu'un. » Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

_Comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à voir avec çà __! Ok, un peu, en quelque sorte._

Je hausse les épaules à nouveau. « Euh. Ben, Je n'en sais rien. Ca a dû arriver pendant que j'étais sur la plage… ». Je demande, espérant changer de sujet. « Tu as faim ? Il y a des restes de poulet dans le frigo. Si tu en veux, je peux les réchauffer pour toi. ».

Il a l'air épuisé mais il refuse mon aide. « Merci Bell, mais je peux le faire. Tu as l'air assez fatiguée toi aussi. Va dormir. Je suis juste content que tu sois rentrée à la maison sans problème. ».

Je dis, en remontant les escaliers. « Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Papa ! ».

J'entends la porte du frigo se refermer quand il répond. « Bonne nuit Bell ! ».

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et contemple les ombres qui dansent sur le plafond. Je réfléchis à tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi Angel était-il ici ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait que j'__étais partie. Mais visiblement…_

_Et __ce truc avec Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui ? Ses yeux mystérieux, son superbe sourire qui me fait fondre…_

_Arrête Bella !_

_Ne __vas pas te ridiculiser devant lui. Tu en as déjà fait assez comme çà._

Mes pensées retournent vers Angel. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il me rendra, bientôt, une nouvelle visite. Il a intérêt à ne pas blesser les personnes que j'aime pour m'atteindre. S'il le fait, je le tuerai vraiment.

_C__orps et âme._

**xoxo**

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser une review sur cette fiction.**_

_**Mille mercis à Puce31 qui reprend la traduction de cette fiction ! (Et qui supporte mes exigences ^^)**_

_**Vous trouverez sa fiction et son profil sous le numéro 2459857/puce31. **_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin suivant arrive bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je râle et me retourne pour jeter un œil, à moitié ouvert, à mon réveil. Il est juste un peu plus de 7h. J'ai mal partout, chacun des os de mon corps est douloureux. Purée, je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de commencer cette journée.

Charlie m'appelle depuis en bas. « Bella ! Bell J'y vais ! ».

_Tant mieux pour toi Papa…_

Je m'extirpe de mon lit. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans le miroir.

_Putain, quelle horreur !_

J'avais dans l'idée de prendre une douche.

_Pff, laisse tomber, j'en ai pris une hier soir._

Ce n'est pas avant que je sois en bas, à manger mon petit déjeuner, que je me rappelle qu'Edward passe me prendre ce matin. Je grogne et prends ma tête dans mes mains.

_Quand est-il donc sensé arriver déjà ?_

Il n'a jamais donné d'heure. Je devrais peut être conduire ma caisse pour l'éviter. J'aime encore plus cette idée. Puis, si j'y vais avec Edward, je risque de dire des trucs sur moi qui pourraient poser problème. Je cours à l'étage, me brosse les dents, et ensuite, attrape ma veste pour sortir.

_Le soleil. Oh bon dieu, il y a du SOLEIL !_

L'herbe est encore humide de la pluie d'hier soir, mais le soleil la fait scintiller comme des milliers de diamants dansant au bout de chaque brin. Je ferme les yeux et savoure l'air doux qui pénètre dans mes poumons.

_Mmmm…_

J'adore définitivement l'odeur du printemps, c'est si frais et doux.

Sa voix surgit de mon allée. « Tu ressembles toujours à ça quand le soleil brille ? » J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Sa peau rayonne, littéralement, ou c'est peut être mes yeux qui me jouent des tours. Ce n'est pas très sympa de leur part, de lui donner l'air d'un dieu vivant. Il est là, debout, appuyé négligemment sur sa voiture. Je lui jette un œil mauvais, espérant dissimuler ainsi mon appréhension de le retrouver.

Je demande, acerbe. « T'as déjà pensé à passer un coup de fil avant de débarquer. ».

Il rétorque en s'éloignant de la voiture. « T'as déjà pensé à me donner ton numéro pour que je puisse le faire ? De toute façon, je pensais que je passais te chercher.».

Je me dirige vers le côté passager. « Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Peu importe. ». Il affiche son sourire magnifique et si sexy, ses dents blanches scintillant dans la lumière.

_Putain de soleil._

Il arrive plus vite que moi à la portière et l'ouvre galamment à ma place.

« Le carrosse de madame est avancé. ».

J'arque un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, puis joue le jeu. « Pourquoi pas, merci mon bon monsieur. ». J'ai 25 cents dans ma poche, je les glisse dans sa main en signe de gratitude, puis je monte.

Il s'incline exagérément. « Madame » avant de refermer la portière et de marcher côté conducteur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, il est si parfait, si charmant. Un vrai gentleman. Je me demande ce que Charlie penserait si je le ramenais à la maison en tant que mon nouveau petit ami. Edward me fait un autre sourire rapide.

Je me tords les mains, tentant de calmer ma nervosité due à notre proximité.

Je dis sincèrement. « Merci de me conduire, Edward. ». Il acquiesce en retour et prend la route.

_**xoxo**_

_**merci encore à Puce31 qui prend le temps de traduire cette fiction à ma place.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de lire mon OS 'Dirty Little Secret' et surtout de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 8**

Nous arrivons au lycée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ce qui est une évidence quand on voit comment il conduit.

Je lui dis en sortant de la voiture. « Merci encore pour la course. ». Jetant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule, je m'avance vers le grand chêne situé devant l'école, là où Mike, Jess et d'autres sont assis. Edward me quitte pour rejoindre ses frères et sœurs à l'ombre du mur ouest. J'essaie de ne pas porter attention à sa démarche élégante.

Mike me salue chaleureusement avec un sourire qui fait vraiment ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. « Hey Bella ! ». Il remarque Edward du coin de l'œil et jette un regard mauvais une fois qu'il a le dos tourné.

Je réponds. « Salut les gars ». Et leurs adresse un bref salut de la tête.

Jessica couine avec curiosité. « T'as fait un tour en voiture avec lui ? ».

« Ouais, deux de mes pneus ont éclaté hier, donc il m'a emmenée. » J'évite de dire que Charlie les a déjà, parfaitement, remis en état. Je m'assois près de Mike, qui se tourne vers moi.

« Hey, chaque fois que tu as besoin d'un chauffeur, je serais ravi de venir te chercher ».

_Tu m'étonnes…_

J'insiste là-dessus en voyant son regard incrédule. « Merci Mike mais ma caisse est en réparation, ça va aller maintenant… vraiment. Mais je m'en souviendrai si besoin, OK ? ».

La cloche sonne. L'expression '_sauvée par le gong'_ me vient en tête et j'en suis soulagée. Même si la situation n'a vraiment rien à voir.

En Littérature, juste avant que le cours commence, je discute avec Jessica du '_Ball Sadie Hawkins*_' qui doit avoir lieu bientôt. (_*Soirée organisée par le Lycée aux USA, moins formelle que le bal de promo, c'est aussi un titre d'un épisode de Buffy, ep 19, saison 2)._

Elle me demande. « T'y vas ? ».

Je mens rapidement. « Nan, je pense que je serais… euh… pas en ville. ». Je pourrais être de sortie ce soir là.

_Ouais, j'ai besoin d'un moment à moi. Ca serait une bonne occasion de trouver Angel et le 'remercier' personnellement pour mes pneus…_

Un sourire passe sur mon visage à cette idée.

Jess demande. « Quoi ? ».

Je cligne des yeux, de retour dans le monde réel. « Hein ? Oh rien ».

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir ? On pourrait y aller ensemble. » Je la regarde, étonnée. « Entre copines. ».

« Désolée Jess, je suis déjà prise.» C'est à ce moment que Mike se pointe.

Il dit, me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Salut les filles ».

« Salut. »

« Salut Mike. »

Je remarque que Jessica regarde Mike à travers ses cils, en inclinant légèrement la tête. J'appelle ça un '_regard plein de désir'_.

_Est-ce qu'il y un truc entre ces deux là ?_

« Hey Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais demain ?».

_Bon, peut-être pas._

« Euh… » Je fais une pause pour réfléchir. « Rien je pense. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi ? ».

_Putain, il est d'un calme, ça me gonfle déjà._

Je réponds sans réfléchir « Euh. Bien sûr. Quelle heure ? ».

_Merde… Est-ce que je l'apprécie au moins ?_

Bon, il est très sympa et il est plutôt pas mal. Ok pour une fois, je vais avoir un rencard normal avec un type normal.

Mike m'adresse un large sourire. « Et si je passais te prendre vers cinq heures ? »

J'accepte avec un sourire forcé. « Nickel ». C'est le moment que le prof choisi pour demander le calme. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Jess. Elle a l'air un peu peinée, et en colère.

_Génial, c'est juste génial !_

Maintenant, elle est en rogne contre moi.

_**xoxo**_

_**Et on sait qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une lycéenne en colère ^^**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 9**

Pendant le déjeuner, je discute avec une fille qui s'appelle Amy qui est assise à notre table. Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes autour de moi ces derniers temps.

_Ça montre à quel point je suis une fille sympa, pas vrai ?_

Jess est de nouveau normale, puis soudain, elle se penche vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille. « Il te fixe encore. » Elle glousse un peu et se redresse.

_Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec ?_

Alors que je ne peux l'en empêcher, mon cœur s'accélère.

_OK ça suffit ! Cette fois, c'est MOI qui vais le mater !_

Posant brusquement ma bouteille d'eau sur la table, je tourne la tête violemment pour le regarder à mon tour. Ce que je vois là n'est pas cool et çà me fait retourner rapidement vers Amy qui est en train de dire un truc que je n'ai pas entendu.

Ses yeux sont noirs et perçants. Aussi noirs que la nuit, peut-être plus sombre encore. Ils sont féroces et pleins de colère.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer…_

Fébrilement, je prends une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, j'ai peur d'aller en Bio.

Par chance, il ne se pointe pas en cours. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte et en voyant que ma table est vide. Il y a cependant un morceau de papier sur la table, à ma place.

_Hmmm, très intéressant…_

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un qui me regarde. En tournant ma tête vers l'endroit où se tient Mike, je le vois se retourner rapidement vers le tableau. Je me retiens de rire.

_Ce type est trop discret… non ?_

Monsieur Banner commence le cours. J'ouvre le mot sous la table, me demandant quelle déclaration d'amour il a pu m'écrire cette fois.

_Bella_

_Hey, merci d'accepter de sortir avec moi demain. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais. J'ai prévu un truc vraiment spécial. On se voit en sport._

_Mike_

_Sympa, vraiment sympa._

Heureusement, on a été placé dans des équipes différentes pour la partie de Dodgeball (NDLT : Une sorte de balle au prisonnier) et je réussis à n'être touchée à la tête qu'une quinzaine de fois.

_Un nouveau record !_

Après ça, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de parler avec Mike. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Je l'aime bien. Mais juste comme un pote et le rencard de demain va rester amical. Et je ferais en sorte que ça le reste. Me changeant rapidement, je cours hors des vestiaires avant que qui que se soit ait terminé. Je m'arrête net quand je vois Edward.

Je grommèle, pas bien sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à dire. « Euh, salut. ».

Il répond simplement « T'as besoin qu'on te ramène chez toi. ».

« Oh, euh… Tu sais, c'est bon, je peux rentrer à pied. » Je commence à repartir mais il me bloque le passage.

Sa voix est calme et furieuse à la fois. « Je ne te laisse pas rentrer à pied. ». Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, qui sont, à présent, d'une couleur ambrée.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de cela. »

« Mais, c'est mon problème si tu te blesses et je sais que je peux empêcher cela. Écoute, ce n'est pas un problème, je te ramène chez toi. »

« Edward, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi. »

Il regarde ma tête, remarquant évidemment la marque rouge où j'ai été frappée. « Vraiment ? Peut-être pas assez. »

Je reprends, commençant à m'agiter face à lui. « Hey, je vais rentrer à pieds OK. En plus, je n'aimerais pas être dans la voiture avec quelqu'un qui a l'air de vouloir m'arracher la tête. »

Il rétorque, suffisant. « Vraiment, j'en ai l'air ? »

« Ouais ».

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il me regarde intensément avec ses si beaux yeux. « Je me sentirais mieux si je te raccompagne. »

Je bougonne. « Ça en fera au moins un de nous deux » Puis plus fort « C'est bon, si ça peut te faire taire… Mais, c'est vraiment la dernière fois. »

Il passe près de moi. « Peut-être bien. ».

Quand on s'engage dans mon allée, cinq minutes plus tard, Edward coupe le moteur. Je commence à sortir mais il me retient.

« Attends Bella. » Il s'interrompt. « Il faut que je te parle ».

Je réponds doucement : « OK, à quel sujet ? »

« Mike ». Je grogne.

_Mon Dieu ! Me dites pas que je vais avoir des gars qui se battent pour moi maintenant ! N'ai-je pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ?_

Je réponds sombrement : « Edward, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance - »

Je l'interromps. « Et à moi non plus. Qui a dit que tu pouvais te mêler de ma vie ? »

Il dit, agacé. « J'essaie juste de t'aider ! ».

« Tu veux m'aider ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » Il ne répond pas, il m'observe juste, d'un air frustré. Je dis plus calmement. « Je suis désolée. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes mais…»

« Excuses moi ? ! ».

Je le regarde, horrifiée. « Oh, ne fais pas semblant ! Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ton envie de me découper en morceaux à l'heure du déjeuner ! ».

Edward s'agrippe fermement au volant au point que ses jointures blanchissent. « Bella, tu ne comprendras jamais. Tu ne sais pas la torture que tu m'infliges. »

Je le questionne « Mais, purée de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler. » Je commence à protester mais je me stoppe. Il a dit _'Pas encore_'.

« OK, d'accord. » On reste assis en silence un moment.

Il finit par demander. « Tu vas au bal Sadie Hawkins ? »

« Non. Je… je ne serais sûrement pas en ville ce soir là. »

Il semble intéressé. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Bon merci pour la course Monsieur Cullen. Même si je n'avais rien demandé. Je vous vois demain. ».

Il acquiesce. « Bonne nuit mademoiselle Swan. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Je réponds en sortant de la voiture. « Et vous de même. »

_**xoxo**_

_**_**Read & Review !**_**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Double Vie**_

_**.**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 10**

Je décide de patrouiller ce soir, même s'il n'y a probablement aucune activité démoniaque à Forks, on n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est plus difficile d'être la Tueuse à Phoenix. La ville se situe très près d'une bouche de l'enfer, ce qui fait que je patrouillais quasiment toutes les nuits.

Vers dix heures, je vais '_me coucher_' et reste allongée jusqu'au moment où j'entends Charlie qui entre dans sa chambre. J'attends encore quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où je suis obligée de me boucher les oreilles à causes de ses ronflements et là, je me glisse par la fenêtre. Elle s'ouvre en grinçant. Je fais une pause, aux aguets.

_Rien._

Il y a un arbre qui pousse juste devant ma fenêtre.

_Parfait ! Ça me fait une échelle..._

Je m'agrippe au tronc et saute lorsque je suis près du sol. Quand je me redresse, mes sens sont intacts. Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas sortie et cela fait du bien de respirer l'air de la nuit à nouveau. Je vérifie à l'intérieur de mon manteau pour être sûre que j'ai tout mon matos. Dans la poche droite de mon manteau long en cuir se trouvent deux pieux en bois, et dans la poche gauche, mon couteau à double lames préféré.

J'avance le long de la rue à travers bois. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'entends un bruit sec. Je m'accroupis doucement et attends. Plus rien ne se produit. J'attends un peu plus longtemps, puis me lève et reprends mon chemin vers le cimetière.

J'avance avec précaution. Tous mes souvenirs affluent tandis que je reprends le rôle pour lequel je suis née. Ma passion pour la nuit se réveille. J'adore être seule, alors que le monde s'endort, mais d'un autre côté… Une autre facette du monde se réveille.

Le portail d'entrée du cimetière grince dans le vent, tel une invitation. J'entre et commence à marcher entre les tombes. Je dois admettre que le cimetière de Forks est pathétiquement minuscule. Enfin, il va de paire avec la ville qui est pathétiquement minuscule aussi.

_Tom Pouce l'aurait adoré..._

Je ris toute seule de ma vanne. Je peux en finir en demie heure et ensuite rentrer à la maison. Dans un sens, ça me frustre. Ce sont des vacances pour moi et je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine. Marchant vers une pierre avec un sommet aplati, je m'assois et attends Angel.

_Il va venir, c'est sûr. Il le sent quand je suis dehors. Sale type._

Je m'impatiente, regardant partout autour. « Allez, où es-tu ? ».

« Et bien... Je voulais attendre et te faire une surprise mais vu que tu n'as aucune patience… ».

Je me relève d'un bon et me tourne vers lui alors qu'il marche tranquillement vers moi.

Je demande avec sarcasme. « Salut chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ? ».

Il répond, juste avant de m'atteindre: « Elle vient de devenir meilleure.».

Je passe aisément à coté de lui et le frappe, haut sur la jambe afin qu'il bascule et tombe en passant. « Ouais, la mienne aussi. »

Je lève mon pied pour frapper son torse mais il le capte en pleine course et il me retourne au point que c'est moi qui me retrouve sur le dos. Angel est à nouveau sur ses pieds et il me donne un coup brutal sur le côté. La douleur fait que je me recroqueville, mais juste l'espace d'un instant. Je balance mes jambes en avant, le faisant tomber à nouveau. Nous sommes tous les deux debout en moins d'une seconde. Mais j'y arrive la première. Je lui mets une droite mais il se redresse. Je le cogne à nouveau, il se relève encore.

« Tu dois vraiment aimer souffrir. » Je vais pour cogner encore mais il attrape mon poing dans le sien et replie mon bras dans mon dos. Je crie de douleur mais bizarrement, il ne le casse pas, ce à quoi je m'attendais. A la place, il me tourne face à lui et me saisit par les épaules.

Il murmure « On se reverra bientôt. » avant de m'embrasser durement et de me pousser brusquement sur une pierre tombale. Je reste assise là un moment avant de comprendre qu'il est parti parce que quelqu'un approchait. Me redressant brusquement sur mes pieds, tant bien que mal, je me tourne et cours à travers les arbres. Après un moment, je ralentis et me laisse glisser contre un tronc. Je reste assise là, des larmes ruisselant le long de mes joues.

_Qu'est ce qui lui a pris?_

Je rapproche mes genoux de mon menton, enfonce mon visage à l'intérieur et pleure.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Double Vie**_

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 11**

Je reste ainsi comme ça durant presque une heure. Pleurant jusqu'à ce que je me sente épuisée et vidée de l'intérieur. Mes yeux sont douloureux et je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Doucement, je me remets sur mes pieds et refais le chemin à travers bois jusqu'à la maison. Quand j'atteins l'arbre à côté de ma fenêtre, je réalise que je suis trop éreintée pour tenter d'y grimper. Je m'effondre sur le tronc, glissant au sol. Les propos d'Angel me transpercent. « On se reverra bientôt », ensuite son baiser violent. Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait un truc pareil ? Sommes-nous seuls dans l'univers ?_

Il faut croire qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne saura jamais.

Mes yeux sont lourds et sensibles après tous ces pleurs ridicules. Mes paupières s'affaissent et avant même que je m'en rende compte, le sommeil m'envahit.

_Je rêve d'Angel et moi… Comme nous étions au début. Il penche son visage vers le mien. 'Il est si incroyablement beau'._

_Je tends la main pour le toucher et il la recouvre avec la sienne, fermant les yeux. Le soleil fait briller sa peau. Il est extrêmement doux et mon cœur déborde de sentiments pour lui._

_Mais soudain le ciel s'obscurcit et quand Angel ouvre les yeux, son âme n'est plus. Son regard est sombre et pénétrant, il m'étreint et me terrifie._

_Un grondement profond sort de sa gorge et il me colle un revers de la main. Je tombe à genoux et le regarde, incrédule. Son corps tremble de rage. De la colère et quelque chose d'autre animent ses yeux. Du désir._

_Je l'appelle doucement : « Angel… » Il me saute dessus mais j'esquive. Je me remets sur mes pieds et regarde tout autour de moi._

_Je suis dans des bois, je ne sais pas où exactement. La lumière du jour pénètre difficilement entre les branches des arbres massifs, laissant entrevoir un passage. Je commence à courir, me dirigeant vers le chemin. Mon sang pulse dans mes oreilles alors que je m'enfuis, cherchant une échappatoire. Je peux entendre les pas d'Angel, qui se rapproche alors qu'il gagne de la vitesse._

_Tout à coup, le sol se soulève, et je trébuche sur une racine. Brusquement, je suis remise sur pieds. Sa respiration est brulante sur ma nuque. Il murmure: « Bella » et lèche le creux de mon cou. J'halète quand je sens une vive douleur alors qu'il plante ses crocs dans ma chair._

Je me réveille en sursaut, respirant avec difficulté. Je suis allongée sur le sol au pied de l'arbre. Un oiseau chante quelque part au dessus de moi dans les branches les plus hautes. Je sens le soleil sur mon visage alors que ses premiers rayons brillent dans le ciel. Grognant, je m'assois et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. 7h13. Je grommelle « Oh merde ». Je vais être un retard. Avec un peu de chance, Charlie est parti sans passer me voir.

Je grimpe à l'arbre et passe par la fenêtre. Je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon jean et mon haut n'ont que quelques petites traces de saleté que j'essuie. Ma veste en cuir est en bon état. _Merci__mon__dieu !_

_OK, pas le temps de se changer._

Je donne un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux auburn et les rassemble en une queue de cheval haute. Je regarde à nouveau dans le miroir. _Ha !_ J'ai l'air d'un agent secret, ainsi vêtue tout en noir. Mon regard se porte sur mes chaussures. « Putain » Elles sont couvertes de boue. Je les enlève, les jette au fond de mon placard et les remplace par une paire de bottes en cuir noir.

Quand je descends, je constate que Charlie est effectivement déjà parti. _Bien_. Je souris en voyant les pneus neufs sur ma caisse avant de fermer la porte d'entrée. Le moteur démarre en rugissant inutilement, ce qui me fait grimacer. Mes yeux se portent sur le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs cotonneux. J'espère que le temps restera beau ce week end. Si c'est le cas, je vais, peut être, pouvoir m'amuser.

Il est 7h30 quand j'arrive. Wow, j'ai encore 10 minutes devant moi avant que les cours ne commencent. Attrapant mon sac sur le siège, je m'avance vers les tables où mes potes s'assoient d'habitude. Je suis là depuis à peine deux minutes quand je sens la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. D'autres personnes commencent à arriver alors je n'y prête pas attention mais cette personne ne bouge pas. Je lève les yeux de mon livre et vois un mec debout dans l'ombre des arbres.

Je demande avec ironie : « Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, comment allez-vous ce matin ? ».

Il rétorque d'un air sombre : « C'est à toi qu'il faut demander çà. » Mon sourire s'efface.

Je réponds, incertaine.« Euh, ça va. Merci de t'en soucier… enfin je crois.».

Il est encore en train de me faire son truc chaud/froid et çà commence sérieusement à me pomper l'air. Je me replonge dans ma lecture de 'Deux sœurs pour un roi', que je trouve particulièrement fascinant et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être encore interrompue. Edward vient s'assoir en face de moi.

Il prend à nouveau la parole. « Bella… ».

Je réponds froidement, fermant mon livre brusquement. « Quoi ? ».

Il a cette façon de commencer toutes conversations par _'__Bella__…'_. Je déteste vraiment ça. C'est comme s'il essayait de m'annoncer que quelqu'un est mort.

« Je t'ai vue hier soir. ».

Ca capte mon attention.

Je demande brusquement. « Que veux-tu dire ? ».

Il me regarde avec intensité. « Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle. ».

_Merde._

Je refuse de céder. J'insiste. « Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ? ».

« Je t'ai vue sortir du cimetière vers minuit. ».

Je soupire de soulagement. « Et c'est tout ?».

Il arque un sourcil. « Cela en inquiéterait d'autres. » Il fait une pause pour réfléchir. « Est-ce qu'il y avait plus à voir ? ».

Je réponds un peu trop rapidement pour le convaincre. « Euh, ouais.»

Il me jette un coup d'œil inquisiteur qui signifie '_si__tu__dis__la__vérité__alors__je__suis__le__Président__des__Etats__Unis__'_.

Je me lève et remets mon livre dans mon sac. « Ecoutes, il se trouve que j'aime la nuit, OK… Donc qu'est-ce que ça fait si je suis allée me promener ?».

Il répond en levant les mains en signe de reddition « Oh. D'accord. Je demandais juste. ».

C'est à ce moment que j'entends la voix de Jess qui m'interpelle. « Bella ! ».

Je reste immobile un moment. Le regard d'Edward restant fixé dans le mien. Puis, je fais demi-tour sans un mot.

**xoxo**

_**Yaïe ! J'ai un nouveau pc, une nouvelle connexion internet et la vie qui va avec !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre OS préféré lors du concours des 7 péchés capitaux créé par l'équipe du Starbucks Twilight… Votez aussi pour moi ça me fera plaisir !**_

_**Pour lire les OS c'est là : /community/Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux/94893/**_

_**Pour voter c'est ici : /u/2336759/StarBucKs_TwiLiGhT**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**« Double Vie »**

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31**_

_**Beta de Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 12**

Je traverse l'allée pour retrouver Jess. Elle agrippe mon bras m'entrainant plus loin et regarde par-dessus mon épaule en direction d'Edward, avant de sourire d'un air machiavélique.

Dès que nous sommes un peu éloignées, elle me demande : « Tu l'aimes bien ? ».

« Sincèrement ? ». Elle acquiesce. « Je suppose. » Je rigole presque. « Et c'est bizarre, parce qu'on n'est vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre. ».

Elle secoue juste la tête : « Classique. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste un truc habituel. Tu sais, quand on dit qu'on blesse toujours les personnes qu'on aime ». Je pense à ma relation avec Angel et me mets à rire. C'est trop vrai.

Elle veut en savoir plus. « Quoi ? ».

Je réponds en secouant la tête. « Rien ». On avance, coupant à travers les pelouses en direction de l'école.

Elle me fait un signe puis s'éloigne. « Je te vois en Maths ! ». Je commence à traverser le hall bondé en direction de ma classe. Des gens me bousculent de partout et je pense sérieusement à les balancer hors de mon chemin. J'aperçois un couple qui se roule des pelles contre les casiers.

_Beurk. Est-ce que ces gens ne peuvent pas être un peu plus respectueux de l'estomac des autres ?_

Je secoue ma tête comme pour me débarrasser de cette image crade.

« Bella ! ».

_Oh, c'est qui maintenant ?_

Je me retourne pour voir Mike se faufiler vers moi.

Je parle sans même ralentir. « Salut Mike. ».

Il essaie de garder mon rythme soutenu. « Salut ». On marche côte à côte dans le couloir, ce qui n'est pas confortable pour lui, ça je peux le dire.

Je demande tranquillement. « Donc… Hum… Où est-ce qu'on va ? ».

Il fait un énorme sourire. « J'ai pensé à un dîner romantique sur la plage. ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu et mon pas chancelle. Il attrape mon bras et je hoche la tête pour le remercier.

Ma voix tremble un petit peu. « La plage ? ». Il semble surpris par ma nervosité.

« Ça pose un problème ? ».

_Oh non, c'est juste qu'Angel a toujours adoré la plage et que la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, il m'y a pulvérisée…_

Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à y retourner.

Je mens. « Hum, on peut éviter d'aller là ? C'est juste que je suis vraiment nerveuse à proximité de l'océan. ». Il me scrute de pied en cap. J'ajoute aussitôt. « Mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. ». Mentir est de plus en plus facile pour moi, et ce n'est pas une habitude à prendre. Mais encore une fois, j'ai passé toute ma vie à mentir. Ma vie n'est qu'un énorme mensonge… ou je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elle est '_secrète'_.

Il tente de me réconforter. « Bien sûr, pas de souci. ». Mike m'accompagne jusqu'à mon cours. Je suis sûre que ce mec à son propre petit rayon de soleil sur lui, il est si heureux. Il dit sans enthousiasme. « Je te vois en Anglais.».

Je réponds rapidement en entrant dans la salle : « Ouais… OK, bye. ».

Plus tard, le déjeuner est un cauchemar. Je suis certaine qu'il y a actuellement deux trous, dans mon dos, provoqués par la brulure du regard d'Edward.

J'essaie de discuter avec Mike qui, par conséquent, est assis juste à côté de moi. Il ne veut pas me dire où il va m'emmener. Evidemment pas à la plage.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement. Edward se tient aussi loin que le permet notre table en biologie.

_Génial._

J'envisage brièvement de planter mon scalpel dans sa main pour le fait qu'il se comporte si étrangement mais je renonce quand M. Banner passe à côté de nous.

Dès la fin des cours, je marche droit vers ma caisse, n'ayant pas envie de causer à qui que ce soit.

Je remarque que le ciel s'est obscurcit, à en être presque noir. Le soleil est introuvable.

_Sans blague…_

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse encore beau. Ce type de temps n'est pas familier dans cette ville.

J'ai garé ma voiture presqu'au fond du parking et je finis d'en faire le tour que quelque chose s'abat sur moi et me plaque sur le sol.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

**« Double Vie »**

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31 et**__** Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 13**

Ma tête heurte le bitume en faisant un « smack ! » écœurant. Le truc, qui doit évidemment être une personne, ou un alien, on ne sait jamais à notre époque… me traîne derrière ma voiture, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Ma tête pulse et je cligne des yeux pour distinguer un visage flou. Je me concentre puis grogne.

_Angel._

Il ne va pas attendre que je me relève et que j'aille mieux. Au lieu de cela, il commence d'abord par me frapper au visage.

_Une façon chaleureuse de dire bonjour, j'en suis sûre._

Il murmure dans mon oreille. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ton petit ami ce soir. ».

_Putain, ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

Je réponds, un peu à l'ouest, alors que je tente de me relever. « Lequel ?».

Son visage affiche sa surprise, puis la remplace par un sourire narquois. « T'aimerais en avoir plus d'un. ».

Je me jette sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière. Puis, je le chevauche, retirant mon couteau de ma botte d'une main et enserrant l'autre autour de sa gorge.

Il regarde mon visage, puis le couteau, puis mon visage à nouveau. « Alors ? Tu vas le faire ? Tu n'y arriverais pas même si tu le voulais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es faible, tu seras toujours… ».

Mon poing s'abat sur sa joue pour stopper sa phrase. Je me relève alors que des larmes me piquent les yeux.

_Putain d'émotions humaines._

Je jette un œil vers le ciel puis baisse les yeux vers lui. Je dis avec fierté. « Le soleil est en train de faire une percée. On ferait mieux d'y aller. ».

Angel se redresse. « Ce n'est pas fini. On se reverra. »

« Comptes là-dessus. ».

Nos regards se soutiennent un moment puis, il fait demi-tour et part entre les voitures, traverse la route et disparait dans les bois.

Je me détends et secoue mes bras, comme pour en évacuer toute la tension. Quand je retourne vers ma caisse, je vois quelqu'un qui regarde directement vers moi.

Edward.

_Merde._

J'ai le cerveau en ébullition tandis que je rentre chez moi en vitesse. Je ne me rends même pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle je roule jusqu'au moment où je manque de renverser des piétons. J'appuie comme une folle sur le frein. Ils m'engueulent.

Je maugrée, frustrée « Ce n'est pas ma journée ». Je ralentis et essaie d'évacuer toutes pensée de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que j'arrive prudemment à la maison.

La porte est fermée mais je l'ouvre d'un coup de pied, fracassant cette stupide serrure. Je vais devoir rendre des comptes à Charlie.

_On s'en fout, pas vrai ?_

Je monte les escaliers deux par deux jusqu'à ma chambre et jette mon sac sur le lit. Je commence à faire les cent pas fébrilement. Je dois réfléchir. Des questions prennent ma tête d'assaut.

_Est-ce que Cullen a vu ce qui s'est passé ? À quel point ? Est-ce qu'il a vu Angel ? Est-ce qu'il nous a vus en train de nous battre ? …. Je me bats mieux en plus…_

Je chasse cette dernière pensée. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je secoue mes mains pour tenter de me calmer. Balançant violemment mon pied contre ma commode, je crie. « OH MON DIEU ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

Je m'affale sur la chaise de mon bureau, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

_Putain. Je suis morte, s'il apprend ce que je suis._

Une pensée traverse mon esprit. _Peut-être… _qu'il s'est mis à me regarder juste _après_ qu'Angel soit parti.

_Parce que… En fait…_ Il semble avoir ce problème récurrent ces derniers temps.

Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Mon père crie dans l'escalier.« Bell ? T'es rentrée ? ».

« Ouais ! Dans ma chambre ! ». Le bruit de ses pas indique qu'il est dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvre et il reste sur le seuil.

Levant un sourcil, il demande. « La porte ? ».

_Oups._

Je préfère mentir. « Oh… Hum…J'ai oublié mes clés. ».

« Donc, tu as cassé la serrure ? ».

« Désolée ». Il roule des yeux et hausse les épaules. Je finis par promettre. « Je vais réparer ça ».

Son humeur change instantanément. « Et si je nous prenais une pizza ? ».

Je souris à l'idée. « Ouais, ça serait cool. ».

« Ok. Je vais en commander. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? ».

_Oh, Je t'assure que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir._

« Bien. Je vais prendre une douche. ». Il acquiesce et ferme la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que ça me revient. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me précipite sur la porte. « Papa attends ! ». Il s'arrête dans l'escalier et se tourne vers moi. Je prends un visage navré. « Désolée, mais je viens juste de me rappeler que je sors ce soir. »

Il hausse un sourcil. « Avec qui ? ».

« Euh, Mike Newton. ».

Il acquiesce. « Bon gamin. Donc la pizza tombe à l'eau ? ».

« Ouais, désolée. Je viens de m'en rappeler. »

Il rigole. « C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'une fille oublie en général. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Ouais… Il devrait être là pour 17h. Enfin je crois.».

Il se marre un peu plus. « Tu crois ? ». Il secoue la tête. « Je vois que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que tu ais en tête Bell. » Il reprend sa descente des escaliers. « C'est bien de te voir sortir un peu. »

« Mmmm. » J'acquiesce puis retourne dans ma chambre.

_On oublie la douche._

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai complètement zappé mon rencard. J'observe mes fringues dans la penderie. Je dispose d'une diversité peu courante. D'un côté, les jeans normaux, débardeurs et t-shirts. De l'autre… c'est noir. Manteaux et pantalons en cuir. Débardeurs et t-shirts moulants. Noirs.

_Hum… Bon, on oublie ce côté._

J'attrape mon jean le plus à la mode et un haut à peu près sexy. J'espère que nous n'allons pas dans un endroit trop branché. Quand cette idée traverse mon esprit, j'éclate de rire. Branché et Forks vont aussi bien ensemble que le beurre de cacahuète et les sushis.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**« Double Vie »**

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31 et Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 14**

Mike est arrivé à cinq heure pile.

_Bien. Il est ponctuel._

En fait, il présente plutôt bien, fraîchement rasé, chemise et jean propres, tranquille.

Il demande dans une imitation parfaite de Joey. « Hey, Comment ça va toi ? ».

Ça me fait rire. Je demande. « _Friends_ ? »

« Yep. ».

Je souris à son bon sens de l'humour. Attrapant ma veste en cuir, je le suis à l'extérieur.

Je crie par-dessus mon épaule : «Salut P'pa !».

Il me répond depuis le salon. « Ne rentre pas trop tard ! ».

Une fois dans l'allée, j'aperçois sa voiture. Je m'arrête et siffle. Une jaguar noire rutilante est garée là. Je regarde Mike. « C'est la tienne ? »

« Ouais, enfin… J'ai dû payer 20 dollars à mon père pour qu'il me la prête… et j'ai presque dû faire un pacte de sang pour lui assurer que je la ramènerai sans une égratignure. ».

Je rejette ma tête en arrière et éclate de rire, ça le fait sourire.

« Je promets que je t'empêcherais de rouler sur la moindre bosse.» Il m'ouvre la portière, dans un geste galant. Ça ne sera pas si terrible en fin de compte. Lorsqu'il monte à son tour, je le regarde. « Alors ?…Hum… »

Il termine pour moi. « Où est ce qu'on va ? ».

J'acquiesce.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux me rend nerveuse. « C'est une surprise ». Une sorte de haine sombre qui disparait rapidement.

Je détourne le regard et passe outre. « OK Monsieur Newton, on fait ce que tu veux. ». Son regard en dit long alors je rajoute rapidement. « Pas littéralement »

On roule à travers la ville et je suis contente de voir que Mike roule en dehors de Forks. Je sais que quel que soit le truc spécial qu'il a prévu, ce n'est pas ici. Après un bon moment, quand on se retrouve au milieu de nulle part, je lui demande à nouveau, le ton de ma voix se fait plus autoritaire. « OK, sérieusement Mike, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? ».

« Bella, s'il te plait, détends-toi OK. »

Avec mon doigt, je pointe la route qui défile. « Je vais me détendre dès tu me diras où on se dirige. Il n'y a pas d'autre ville avant une vingtaine de kilomètres et Port Angelès est derrière nous. ». Il soupire mais ne montre aucune inquiétude et ça m'inquiète.

Il plaisante. « Allez Bella, ce n'est pas comme si je t'emmenais quelque part où quelqu'un pourrait te tuer. ».

Ma tête pivote d'un coup dans sa direction et je réalise soudain où il m'emmène. Vers Angel.

Avant de le laisser aller plus loin, mon poing s'abat sur sa joue. La voiture fait une embardée dès qu'il perd connaissance. J'attrape le volant en vitesse. La tête de Mike heurte la fenêtre. Je passe par-dessus lui, j'écrase le frein avec mon pied et déporte la jaguar sur le bas-côté.

Je prends une profonde inspiration puis expire lentement. J'aurais du savoir que je ne pourrais jamais passer une nuit comme une fille normale.

Mike git, inconscient sur son siège. J'espère seulement que je ne l'ai pas tué.

Changer de place avec lui n'est pas une mince affaire.

_Putain, ce gamin pèse lourd._

Mais, je peux dire que c'est essentiellement du muscle. Pas vraiment un problème pour moi. Une fois que je suis assise sur le siège conducteur, j'annonce à la nuit : « Ok Angel, tu veux essayer de me tuer. J'arrive. »

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

**« Double Vie »**

_**Inspirations : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer – Double Life de Diosa Di Notte**_

_**Traduction de Puce31 et Lex Lina**_

_**Read & Review !**_

**xoxo**

**Chapitre 15**

Une bruine légère commence à tomber du ciel sombre. J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps. J'ai une interro en Espagnol demain.

Roulant le long d'une route déserte, je recherche l'endroit où nous étions censés aller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je repère un vieil entrepôt droit devant et ralentis la voiture suffisamment pour pouvoir tourner.

Angel a toujours eu ce truc pour les entrepôts. L'endroit parfait pour foutre le bordel sans se faire prendre. Je m'arrête devant le grand bâtiment en métal. Il doit avoir au moins quatre étages et diffuse une aura tristement sinistre.

_Génial._

Mike remue, à côté de moi.

Je dis avant de le frapper à nouveau. « Désolée mec. ». Il s'écroule un peu plus dans son siège. « Bonne sieste. ».

Ouvrant la portière, j'attrape ma veste sur le siège et sort. Une brise froide se mêle au crachin. Un vrai massacre pour les cheveux. L'endroit se dévoile devant moi comme un sombre et grand… truc. Les graviers crissent sous mes bottes alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée. Je dis calmement. « S'il vous plait, faites qu'Angel soit là. ».

M'arrêtant devant la porte coulissante galvanisée, je prends une grande inspiration et l'ouvre.

La pièce est immense, avec un haut plafond. Elle s'éclaircit lorsqu'un éclair flashe de l'extérieur. Mes yeux se dirigent vers le fond où brûle un feu dans une cheminée.

Il se tient devant, ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir.

Il se tourne doucement et me regarde dans les yeux. « Je vois que mon ami a réussi une partie de son boulot. ». Le feu dans l'âtre l'illumine et je ne peux pas le voir complètement. Je dois avouer que ça lui donne un air sexy.

_Non Bella, pas maintenant._

Ma voix est calme. « Désolée. Il ne convient pas pour le reste… Alors je prends le relais. Maintenant que je suis là, pourquoi tu me dis pas pourquoi tu... » Je décompte sur mes doigts. « …. me traques, me blesses… mais sans me tuer. ». Je fais un pas en avant. Son visage affiche un petit sourire qui me fait frissonner. Je continue. « Hé ! J'ai une idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en finit pas que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? ».

Il secoue la tête et rit doucement. « Bell, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment compris les enjeux dans cette histoire. Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que tu aies toutes les cartes. » Voyant que je suis toujours aussi confuse, il disparait dans l'ombre et en ressort en trainant quelque chose de lourd. Il le pousse en avant.

Une fille.

Pieds et poings liés, et bâillonnée. Elle retombe sur ses genoux. Je peux voir les liens qui entaillent ses poignets jusqu'au sang. Tout à coup, elle lève les yeux vers moi. Des yeux emplis de peur et de panique. Ma respiration reste bloquée dans ma gorge et mon estomac se retourne.

Je murmure. « Jess. » Ses yeux me supplient de l'aider. Je sens une vague d'émotion m'envahir et cela a entrainé pas mal de morts par le passé. J'ai une envie terrible de courir vers elle mais mon instinct me dit d'attendre. Je détourne mon regard vers Angel qui affiche un sourire suffisant.

Je gronde avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Son sourire s'élargit. Je reste immobile tandis qu'il s'approche et parle enfin. « Pour être honnête Bell, j'en ai un peu marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. ».

Je demande. « Qui joue ? ».

Mais, il ignore ma remarque et poursuit. « Tu sais que cela n'a pas été si facile de te suivre jusqu'ici. ».

Je le coupe, sarcastique. « Oh, je peux imaginer les difficultés que tu as subis. ». Il sourit à mon humour acerbe.

« Ensuite, ton idiot de petit-ami vampire s'est mis à surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes et cela a rendu les choses encore plus compliquées. ».

Je m'écarte brusquement. « Putain, mais de quoi tu parles ? ».

Il répond tranquillement. « Le rouquin. ».

_Edward._

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire ? ».

Si Angel voulait attirer mon attention auparavant, maintenant c'est gagné, je suis toute ouïe. Il me fait face. Sa voix est étonnée. « Il ne t'a pas encore dit ? ».

Je demande avec nervosité. « Me dire quoi ? ».

Il se rapproche encore. « Il en est un, lui aussi. ».

Ma colère explose. Je crochète mon bras et avant qu'il ait pu bouger un orteil, lui décoche un uppercut qui l'envoie valsé en arrière. Je crie. « TA GUEULE ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Angel se relève lentement, pendant que je suis là debout, à fulminer. « J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur lui. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas l'entendre de sa propre bouche. À présent, revenons' en à notre histoire. ».

Il n'est même pas sonné. Il recommence à faire les cent pas alors que je tremble de rage.

Pendant tout ce temps, Jessica nous observe avec horreur.

_Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Edward ? Un vampire ? Ce n'est pas possible. Comment Angel peut-il le savoir ?_

Je demande, à nouveau : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je t'ai fait venir ici pour te faire souffrir avant de mourir. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Ou peut être que je ne te tuerai pas cette fois… j'aime bien m'amuser avec tes émotions. ».

Je suis là me sentant impuissante.

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Moi ? Impuissante ? Putain Bella ! T'es la Tueuse, fais quelque chose !_

« Angel… je suis désolée pour toi. ».

_Non, Pas vraiment, en fait._

« Toi et ta vie pathétique. Tu penses franchement que je vais rester là à te regarder la tuer ? Ne crois pas ça. ».

Ce qui se passe ensuite arrive si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de bouger. J'entends un click et me retourne juste à temps pour voir Mike avec une arme. Un tir sourd se fait entendre et je suis touchez par une aiguille dans le dos. Un tranquillisant.

Le sol s'élève à ma rencontre dans ma chute. La dernière chose que je vois est Angel, relevant Jess sur ses pieds et plantant ses crocs dans sa gorge.

_NON !_

J'hurle intérieurement. Puis tout devient noir.

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
